1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photosensitive resin composition, a black pixel defining layer using the same, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photosensitive resin composition may be used to manufacture a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, a display device such as an organic light emitting diode, a display device panel material, or the like. For example, a color filter for a color liquid crystal display or the like may use a photosensitive resin layer such as a black pixel barrier rib layer on the border between colored layers (red, green, blue, or the like) to enhance display contrast or chromophore effects. This photosensitive resin layer may be formed of a black photosensitive resin composition.